Megaman Reploid
by En Gen Nero
Summary: I might start working on this again.
1. Prolouge 1

This is the story of Dr. Sun. Dr. Lights son's son. In the time After Zero and Dr Ciel and Megaman Zero 4, the Worst megaman game in the market, I beat it in two hours. I have never beat any of the other ones. And is it true there is a megaman Zero 7. Here is the story. The first ever Choose your own adventure Fanfiction.

In the year 22XX Or after Zero's time, there was a doctor, Doctor sun, who planed on makeing the first good Animal Reploids. But his enemy, Doctor Wiro, planned on foiling his plan on makeing the first good animal reploid. Doctor Wiro's Minions never found him. Doctor suns lab was on an Island, underground.

Doctor sun was in his lab working on Fire Cat, his first attempt at makeing a good animal reploid. Few days later, he was complete. He had a cannon for fireing bullets, a Flamethrower that let him do the special attack he was given to throw flames, and he was made out of strong, flexable metal. He could run fast. But... even though Fire Cat was waterproof, he could not swim very well.

Few days later, he started on Artic Seal, his second attempt. He made it so he could swim well. A few days later, he compleated Artic Seal. He had a ring that held a ball, then Artic Seal would tail wack the ball and make damadge. He also had an Ice cannon that threw ice, it created ice beams that would freeze the enemy. This could swim Much better, but was not made of as sturdy metal.  
It also went slower. The ball went a shorter distance than bullets did, but do more damadge.

Few days later still, he started working on a third reploid, Lightning Hawk. In just a few days, He compleated that, It could fly, but unfortunately, never was in a place good for flying, so it just stayed on the ground. It used bulltes and it's special ability, to cast lightning bolts. It could swim farely well. made of the same metal as Artic Seal. Doctor Sun was still not done createing robots.

He started on attempt number 4, Earth Mole. When it was finished, it was put to a test. It had a drill sword, not as long of a range as the other weapons, but did more. Still swimming preaty good, and going fairly fast. It had a boulder shot as a special weapon. It came out of the drill. It could dig under ground, but he did not nead to, for there was no reason for him to be underground. Doctor Sun wanted to make one more robot.

Dive hippo, his last atempt at makeing a good animal reploid, was being made. It took him a long time to make. When he was done with Dive Hippo, he started working on something else. Dive Hippo, despite being the largest, could sim just as well as Artic Seal. Dive hippo also had missles that had the same range as Artic Seals tail wack cannon. It was made of Stronger metal than Fire Cat, But Dive Hippo was very slow. He used a bubble cannon as a special weapon.

Doctor Sun then equiped a chip inside everyone of the robots, so that they would only listen to him. He also was makeing 5 secret robot holders, he had fineshed one, but before he could start another, he found out Doctor Wiro finaly found him, and he's got minions. He could only save one of his crations. To be continued.

Okay, Here's the deal, I will make you vote, It expires this Saterday. If you did not vote this week, Next week Saterday. If not next week, we will go down the list.


	2. Prolouge 2

DIsclaimer: And it is over, the winner is... LIGHTNING HAWK! He will be the one staying. Now on to the story.

Dr. Sun was really nervious. He just had to random pick. "Eenie Meenie Minie Mo, Catch a... bah forget it. let's just move to the end. And my mother chose to pick the very best one and you are IT!" The finger landed on Lightning hawk. Then Dr. Sun prayed to his father. "Oh doctor light, is this reploid destined to be saved?" Just then, he heard a scream from upstairs. he said to himself, "that will have to do, I do not have much time!" He stowed Lightning Hawk away in the Capsuel and said "Adios" to the rest. Just then, Dr. Wiro came down and said to doctor Sun, "Try and stop me, you will not succeed. I AM TOO POWERFUL! I am Wiro, Your worst enemy. I am the son of Dr. WIEL." Dr. Sun asked an insulting quetion, "How didYOU get married?" Dr. Wiro simply said, "Dark elf... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT, THE POINT IS... wait, I aint married yet, Dr. Wiel got married to dark elf." Dr. Sun just thought about how awful that sounded. He Told him, "You will never beat these guys when they are on. One of them mafunctioned, so he died. NOW FEEL THE POWER OF..." Before he could finish, Dr.Wiro pushed him out of the way. Whilst looking at the Reploids, he said, "Hmm, pretty good for an inferior Scientist. BUT NOW THEY ARE MINE!" He took the Reploids and he left. Dr. Sun Screamed the standard, "NOOOOOOO," but then after calming, he released Lightning Hawk. He said to him,"Lightning Hawk, My King of the skies. My King of thunder. THE CHOSEN ONE! You must go to Dr. Wiro's castle and save your brothers. But first, I hear he has unleased the terror of four things. Slash Wolf. Location,the Utility Base. He has been killing anyone who comes close, he has his set of Claw Guards, Claw traps, and more catastrophies you can think of. Wind Vulture. Location, The Wind Hills. They have created a base on the tallest one. They have been sending chilling winds everywhere. They got wind bombers, wind stairsteppers and more. Wood Gecko. Location, Notus Forest. The name implies to a primitev robot in Dr. Light's timeline. He sends death with Hammers, Ax pillars, and other things commanded by the fat lizard. _Though not as fat as Dive Hippo._ Sorry. And Last but not least, Skull Mare. Location, Reploid Grave yard. He commands the reploid zombies. He sends Nightmares everywhere. He commands Zombies, cannon zombies, and more zombies maniacs. These Evil Reploids could destroy the earth. YOUR MISSION, SAVE YOUR BROTHERS, AND THE WORLD!"

At Dr. Wiro's lab. Dr. Wiro was saying to the reploids he stole, "Now there is nothing stopping me from Destroying doctor Sun. Now, AWAKEN!" He turned the reploids on. He said to the reploids, "I am Doctor Sun, You must destroy Dr. Wiro who lives in an underground Section." All the reploids said, "Does not compute, NOT DR. SUN, NOT DR. SUN!" Dr. Wiro said, "Wha, it's me doctor sun, you must kill doctor Wiro." All the Reploids said, "Does not compute, NOT DOCTOR SUN, NOT DOCTOR SUN!" Dr. Wiro yelled, "THIS IS NOT GOING TO WORK! I know, I will create my own versions of these, he will tremble before me. I SHALL RULE THE WORLD YET!"

Will Lightning Hawk save the world, or will Dr. Wiro take over. To be continued.

Well, that is the end of Prolouge part 2. Next chapter, Lightning Hawk takes on the first challange course. I think this might be my best story yet.


End file.
